


Seven Devils

by Queen_Of_Naps



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Romance, deadite slaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Naps/pseuds/Queen_Of_Naps
Summary: Sophie Cooper thinks she has her whole life figured out until she discovers a bloody and disoriented Ash Williams in an alleyway in 1981. The events he describes to her makes her question the fabric of reality.





	Seven Devils

A clap of thunder woke Sophie from a deep sleep. The shadows of the trees blowing in the wind were splayed across her bedroom walls. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She tried to remember if the news had said anything about expecting a storm, but she didn’t think it had. She crawled out of bed, and went to the window. The sky was pitch black except in the distance clouds had formed a swirl in the sky, and the lightning seemed to be focused in the center of it. Every time lightning strikes the sky would be illuminated in purple and blue. She couldn’t recall ever seeing a storm that looked quite like this, and it made the hair on her arms stand on end. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. And then as quickly as the storm arrived, it stopped. The room went eerily quiet and dark. Sophie laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep. Instead she stared at the wall until the first few rays of sunlight filled her room.

She decides to start her day instead of spending anymore time thinking about the storm. She makes a pot of coffee and eats breakfast in silence. She sits down at the kitchen table with her coffee, and reads over the memos she had collected off of her desk at work the night before. She takes a moment to organize them by importance. Most of them were just returning other phone calls or scheduling meetings, which wasn’t actually her job. There were some more important memos, like looking over the contracts for projects. She places all the papers into her briefcase. Some days she hated being an intern. She did very little real architectural work, and spent most of her day running errands. Sam, the head of the firm, promised it would be different once she had more experience. She assumed that meant when she started taking the few dates they had been on more seriously.

Sophie takes her coffee to the living room and switches the television on. She watches the very baffled meteorologist wearing a nice blue suit talk about the storm. She sipped contently on her second cup of coffee.

“We’re still trying to decipher the sudden storm which raged over Detroit last night,” he says in a deep voice.

One of the other news anchors comments on the randomness of the storm. Yesterday had been a beautiful day, and then late in the night the storm had sweeps through the city.

“In other news, five Michigan State students have been reported missing,” the news anchor says in a somber voice. There’s a moment of silence as they flash pictures of the missing students across the screen. “The group left a week ago for a trip, and none of them have returned home. Michigan police and Tennessee police are working in a collaborative effort to bring peace to the families.”

 ***

Everyone is still talking about the storm when Sophie gets off work. On her walk home, she stops to get a cup of coffee. The old man checking out in front of her went on for ages about how he had never seen anything like last night’s storm, but still felt the need to give the cashier a play by play of every similar storm he had experienced. When she was finally on her way home again, her mind was still filled with images of the sky illuminated and swirling.

Then, she’s pulled out of her thoughts by a groan coming from the alley beside her apartment building. She stands just at the entrance of the alley and tries to see what is happening. She spots a man leaning against the wall. As he tries to straighten up, he lets out a series of expletives. He falls back against the wall.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asks.

She doesn’t get an answer except for a grunt. Against her better judgement, she walks further down the alley. She stops a couple feet away from him. She drops her coffee on the ground when she sees that he is covered in blood and he’s missing a hand. His clothes are ripped to shreds. His face is covered in cuts and scars.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? I can help you-”

“No hospital,” he grumbled.

He stands up and starts towards her. He stumbles a bit, and almost falls, she instinctively puts her arm around him to help him keep his balance. He’s quite a bit taller than her, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning most of his weight on her.

“What happened to you?”

“I need to find my car,” he doesn’t answer her question.

“I think we should get you to the hospital,” she repeats.

“No,” he states sternly.

“What am I supposed to do with you?”

“No hospital.”

“I just need somewhere to crash,” he insists.

There was something desperate in his eyes that made Sophie want to help him. The storm flashes through her mind again, and with a sigh of defeat she helps  him to her apartment.

She sets him down on the couch, and then she goes to the bathroom to collect her first aid kit. He’s almost asleep hearing her footsteps against the wood floor causes him to jerk back into awareness. His quick actions startle her, and they end up apologizing to one another.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” they both say and then laugh.

“I’m just gonna clean you up a little bit,” she explains while holding up the damp washcloth in one hand  and the first aid kit in the other.

She sits on the coffee table beside the couch, and he leans forward to help her reach better. She begins dabbing the scars on his face with the warm washcloth. She places bandages the wounds that needed it the worst. His eyes linger on her focused face.

“My name is Ash, by the way,” he says finally.

“I’m Sophie.”

With all the dirt and blood wiped off his face, she realizes he’s much younger than her original assumption. A pit grows in her stomach as her mind begins sifting through all the possible reasons he’s in this condition.

She tries instead to think of the best way to handle the large gash going from the left side of his chest and stopping beside his belly button. She pulls his tattered shirt open enough to be able to clean the wound. She’s gentle as he winces when she dabs the deep gash. Her eyes keep wandering to the stump where his hand used to be. She took a deep breath before taking the plunge into figuring out just exactly how fucked she truly was.

“So, what happened to your hand?” she asks.

“Well, it got possessed so I had to take the fucker off with a chainsaw,” Ash explains as if this was something people just say.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I cut it off with a chainsaw,” he reiterates.

Ash raises an eyebrow in confusion when she bursts into laughter.

“You really expect me to believe that?”

When Ash doesn’t confirm her suspicions that this is all some fucked up joke, the color drains from her face.

“If I’m going to help you, then you need to tell me the truth,” she says.

Ash sighs, “I was afraid of that.”


End file.
